peterpanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sammm鯊
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Peter Pan Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:48, May 13, 2015 (UTC) re: A little staff help? Good work adapting the logo! I uploaded it and changed the theme to Jade. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :The search result description is controlled at MediaWiki:Description, and the promote text and image is controlled at , both of which only an admin (or staff) can edit. I added the description to both and the image to Promote. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::The text has been updated. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:10, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Capitals All right, thank you for the clarification. Just so you know, I got the Disney version of Captain Hook page started, but there's not a ton there right now. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:47, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Go ahead, just make sure a redirect is left behind PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Peter Pan character page I deleted the redirects, and I also edited the gallery at Peter Pan (character disambiguation), because the first image was linking to the redirect page. I changed the link from Peter Pan (Character) to Peter Pan (character). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:54, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :The other redirects have also been deleted. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:44, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Anime There's a Peter Pan anime that should be added once we have everything else added PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I think Jake and the Neverland Pirates would fall under "Disney" since they use the same version of the characters (just more cutely drawn). Same for Kingdom Hearts PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I watched the show with some kids I babysat. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg jakeandtheneverlandpirates.jpg Thanks. Oh, BTW, Wendy als made appearances in Jake and the Neverland pirates. I'd suggest checking the Disneyu wiki, and looking to see if there's a wiki fro Jake and the Neverland Pirates. I'm glad you like the disambiguation pages. I got the idea from DC and Marvel wikis, but since I don't know how to make portals, I just do gallaries with links (which are just as effective). PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:35, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that' why I made thos disambiguation pages, I was like "Well, every other wiki that has seperate pages for seperate interpretations does this, so we're going to need them..." and they work great PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:07, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Um, dude? I looked at the Peter Pan Parodies wiki...and they make stuff up as they go. They don't document actual parodies. Are you sure we want to be affiliated with them? PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Peter and Wendy Here, you should probably read it online here PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) AHHHHH WRONG LINK!!!!!! http://neverpedia.com/pan/Read:Peter_and_Wendy PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:35, June 8, 2015 (UTC) "List of Peter Pan characters in Shrek (franchise)" or simply "Peter Pan characters in Shrek (franchise)" PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:49, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Here, maybe this will help you out for the navigation template, because I have no idea how to make on http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_to_make_Navigation_box_templates%3F : PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Galleries for the original characters I think I figured out a system for how to set up the galleries for the original/book/play versions of the characters. Hook/Gallery Here's Hook's as an example : PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : Fixed the link. I t was set as an external instead of internal link. : Anyhow, about the character infobox, do you know how to edit it so a caption can be added to the image? I want to be able to use the infobox while still giving credit to artists who made the image used in it. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:55, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:11, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't say lost to the viewers... I can always check the page history if the information is needed again. I see your point, though. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:16, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if any specific food was mentioned, although in Hook the food was some wierd rainbow stuff. Also, I only saw a small part of Peter Pan Live, so I wouldn't be able to do a crap ton, but I did find out that previous live airings of the same musical have occurred, but under a title other than Peter Pan Live...and that Captain Hook forgot his line during Peter Pan LivePyroGothNerd (talk) 12:39, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : PS just found this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oif2qZ5BcR0 : PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, you should probably adopt this wiki so you can protect pages and do more to help it. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC)